


Who cares about the title, they fuck..

by KickedByStrays



Series: Mcr one-shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender - Freeform, Car Sex, Frerard, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, why are those two a tag..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Gerard goes to a bar and fucks Frank.Frank bottoms and Gerard tops.Because I write, I decide.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mcr one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657
Kudos: 20





	Who cares about the title, they fuck..

**Author's Note:**

> How is this my most read work on this godforsaken site...

Gerard fixed his hair and put on his shoes. He was going out again and wanted to look nice just in case. He grabbed his coat from the hanger and his keys in the meantime and walked out of his apartment closing the door behind him, walking to the bar like he owned the place and everyone in it. He walked the way toward the bar and heard the music from outside, if he ever went blind he would aways recognize the bar by the loud music and smell.

It smelled like sweat, beer, and weed (that shit smells bad trust me) and there was always a wannabe rock band playing bad covers of classic songs that Gerard had heard too many times already. Gerard always went there if he wanted to hook up with someone, or just have a flirt, or a free drink. Flirting with bartenders is his favorite activity. Most of the time he gets a free drink and sometimes even a hookup if they are lucky. 

He walks into the bar and the all too familiar smell hit him and he sighed at the music they are playing. Gerard wasn't much of a musical expert but even a pig with no ears could know that the people that were playing were bad. He looked in the direction of the bar to see who could be his next target. A tall blonde woman who was looking bored at life, a small woman with short curly hair who was talking to a customer, a tall man with a beard and a small ponytail scooping ice into a drink, and a smaller man with tattoos who was cleaning the countertop. Gerard looked at the four of them and decided to go for Mr.tattoo. 

he sat on a stool in front of the man and ordered a drink. The whole time he kept a steady gaze on the man, from close you could see a lot more things about him. He had a nose and lip ring, his ears were stretched ever so slightly, he had what looked like a little scar in between his eyebrows and beautiful green-brown eyes that you could get lost in. He bit his lip and patiently waited for his drink. "Here you go." The man said handing Gerard the drink he ordered with a small smile. "Thanks pretty." Gerard always started with sweet nothings and the hope they would catch on. The man let out an awkward laugh and looked at Gerard who was biting his lip again. The man smiled at Gerard and laughed again. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" 

Gerard asked out of nothing. The man's head shot up and he smiled yet again. "Frank, Iero. And yours darling?" Frank said as he leaned on the counter with his face close to Gerard's. Gerard smirked to himself proud that his tricks worked once again. "Gerard, Way." He said as he leaned in a little closer to the other man feeling Frank's breath on his skin. Frank bit his lip and stared right into Gerards eyes. He felt Frank's fingers slowly caress over his hands making him shiver slightly and bite the inside of his mouth. Frank winked at Gerard and pulled himself away to get to another customer but he kept on looking at Gerard the whole time. Once Frank was done he put a finger up signaling Gerard to wait. He walked to what looked like the staff rooms and disappeared for a while and when he came back he was wearing normal clothes instead of his work outfit, which was just a simple shirt with the bar name and logo on there. 

He sat next to Gerard and ordered a drink. "So how are you, Gerard?" Frank asked while taking a sip of whatever the hell he ordered. "Im fine-" He stopped and looked down once he felt a hand slowly go up and down his thigh. Gerard looked up at Frank and put his hand on his and guided his hand near his crotch. Frank stroked up a little until he almost touched Gerard 'there' and went down again, smiling and biting his lip as in a way to tease Gerard.

Gerard wasn't up for the teasing so he grabbed Frank by his collar and dragged him into the bathroom. They were alone there and went into the first stall they could reach to do their 'business'. Frank got pushed down on the toilet and Gerard kissed him hard. He grabbed his hair and pulled him in. They opened their mouths and Gerards hand went under Frank's shirt and tried to take it off, but Frank slapped his hand away. Gerard went to Frank's neck and started biting and sucking on it leaving small and barely visible marks. He let out a small moan and felt Gerard smirk in his neck. He put his hands on Gerard's ass and pulled him in for another kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth and Gerard felt that Frank was getting impatient. He let his hand slide past his side to his pants and let it rest on the other boy's thigh, not taking long to put it in between his legs and put a little pressure on it.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth making Gerard shiver from the noise and do it again with a little more force. Frank let his head fall back exposing his neck and Gerard saw his chance. He put his mouth on Franks neck and bit him making Frank grab Gerard's hair and pull on it hard while letting out a moan so loud if it didn't come from a smelly bathroom stall in a shitty bar someone probably would have called the cops because they thought someone was getting murdered. Gerard grabbed Frank by his hair and kissed him again. Frank pulled away but still let their noses touch feeling each others breath on their lips. "Fuck me." Frank breathed making Gerard put a hand under Frank's shirt again but Frank slapped it away again.

"Multiple reasons why we are not gonna do it in here. Number 1 I have condoms in my car, number 2 no one can hear us there, and number 3 even if we would fuck in here with a condom we would still get sick from how filthy it is in here."

Gerard laughed and put his hand on the back of Frank's neck pulling him in for a small soft kiss wich Frank gladly accepted. He pulled away from him and stood up going to open the lock on the door and then realizing they never locked the door. "Thank fuck for the shitty band scaring away customers, we forgot to lock the goddamn door," Gerard said as he dramatically slapped his head and sighed. They walked out, Frank waved at the other bartenders and walked to the back of the building, opening a door to a parking lot. As soon as they got to the car Frank opened the door and got pushed in by Gerard.

Gerard immediately latched his mouth onto Frank's neck and ground into him, making both of them moan slightly. Frank opened something in the car and grabbed a condom out if it shoving it into Gerards hands as they Made out. Frank finally took his shirt off and Gerard did the same, not wanting to wait any longer. Frank sat up and dragged Gerard with him to the backseat and sat on his lap, never letting his lips leave Gerard's. Frank let go of Gerard and went to his pants unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pant slightly before Gerard stopped his saying he would take care of it. Gerard got Franks pants to off of one of his legs completely and it was still hanging around the other a little.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and pushed him down on the backseat, letting his arms loosen around Gerard's neck and go down to his pants to take them off. The belt was hard seeing that he had no idea what he was doing, so he stopped kissing him for a split second to unbuckle his belt. Gerard grabbed Frank by his hair and laid him down on the backseat climbing on top of him. Frank took off his boxers and threw it on the ground next to their pants. Gerard left a Kiss on Franks tattoo covered chest and started sucking on his nipple making Frank gasp.

(This so fucking awkward to write, holy smokes.)

It didn't take long for Gerard to also take off his boxers too. Frank pulled Gerard down on him and felt their members touch making him shiver and throw his head back. Gerard saw Frank like that and latched his lips again on his exposed neck, making Frank squirm underneath him. Frank felt Gerard smirk into his neck and knew he was up to something but before he could do anything he felt Gerard's fingers circle the rim of his asshole.

Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck and looked at him enjoying the power he had over Frank. He, without a second thought, went up to kiss Frank and slip his fingers into his mouth not breaking the kiss. Frank was laying there as a whole mess, his dick was touching Gerards, Gerard was kissing him with noo intend to stop or let him go, his tongue was exploring Frank's mouth, and he was sticking his fingers into his mouth, lubing them up with the huge amounts of saliva dripping from both of their mouths.

They continued on like that for a while until Gerard thought his fingers were lubed up enough and circled the rim of Frank's hole again before pushing one finger in, making Frank's back arch up from the car seat and a noise escaped his mouth. Gerard bit his lip and smirked, slowly pulling his finger out and pushing it in again with the tiniest amount of force. Frank's back arched up again and Gerard put his forehead on Franks and pecked his lips, keeping his mouth just above Frank's feeling his breaths coming out in a certain rhythm matching the pace in which his fingers were thrusting in and out of Frank.

Frank eventually got used to one of Gerard's fingers so Gerard slowly added another, Frank's back arched up again but not as much as last time and he kissed the side of Frank's head while slowly pushing his finger in deeper stretching Frank. Gerard started kissing up and down Frank's neck and jawline focusing on not pushing in his fingers too hard or too deep. Gerard smirked into his neck again and this time he curled his fingers hitting Franks's 'spot' and making him throw his head back again and yelp out.

Gerard didn't move for a moment not knowing whether he hurt Frank or if it was out of pleasure but once he heard a barely audible 'Fuck' leave Frank's lips he knew he had to continue with what he was doing. He curled up his fingers again hitting the spot again causing Frank's hand to grip onto Gerard's hair and pull on it hard. He moaned again and Gerard started to suck on his neck again fingering Frank and trying not to lose control over himself.

He eventually did when he didn't just curl his fingers but scissored them making Frank throw his head back and all the same as ever but also making him let out a very loud and audible 'Fuck Me' which Gerard wasn't gonna argue with or wait since he was getting a little impatient. He picked up the condom Frank gave him earlier, which he completely forgot about and was now laying on the ground. and opened it putting it on and once he was done going over to Frank and kissed him hard, biting his lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Frank pulled himself up slightly holding onto the car seat next to him and putting himself with his back on the car door. He wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist and his arms around his neck pulling his closer moaning into the kiss with no shame at all. Gerard pushed Frank down on the car seat again and lined himself up with Frank's entrance. He went over to kiss him once more as he finally pushed in slowly causing Frank to scream out. Not in pleasure, it fucking hurt. He put his hand on Gerard's chest and breathed out a soft stop, Gerard immediately stopping and kissing him again.

Gerard's hand tangled in Frank's hair as Frank held onto him tightly wanting him but not wanting to get hurt. Frank pulled away for a second nodding and immediately going back to kissing Gerard again. Gerard didn't really get the hint so he just pulled on Frank's hair more and started biting his lips again. Frank getting impatient wrapped his legs tighter around Gerard pushing him in hurting him in every way possible at that moment, but he decided to ignore the pain and think about later.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss and Frank watched him as he let out a low grunt and his face scrunching up in pleasure. Once Gerard was fully inside of him Frank's legs loosened around Gerard and he wrapped his arms tighter around him kissing Gerard's neck. Gerard didn't move his hips and just focused on Frank kissing his neck and the pleasure that came from it and not hurting him.

Frank pulled him even closer and licked over a sensitive spot on Gerard's neck making Gerard throw his head back and let out a breath followed by a moan. The sound Gerard made, made Frank shiver a little and go over that spot again sucking and licking it. Frank sat up again moving Gerard together with him and pushed him with his back against the car seat not letting his mouth leave Gerard's neck. Gerard let him do whatever he wanted to do and softly Moaned every time Frank licked over the spot of sucked on it making a small hickey appear on the spot.

Frank suddenly bit down harshly on the spot and Gerard screamed out his name accidentally thrusting up into Frank making him scream loudly into Gerards neck. This time it was a pleasure instead of a pain in the ass (I am so sorry for that joke) that he felt so he kissed Gerard again tangling his hands in his hair and pushed down onto Gerard's lap making his mouth fall open without meaning to. He smirked and did it again but faster and harder making Gerard's head fall back breaking the Kiss and Frank moaned into Gerards mouth right before he pulled away. 

"Fuck." Gerard breathed out putting himself upright in his seat again and thrusting in ever so slowly. Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard again but was interrupted by a loud moan escaping the lips of the man below him and him throwing his head back. Frank had enough of that and grabbed Gerard's hair kissing him with more force than before and pushed himself down on his lap again. Gerard moaned into the kiss and Frank started to slowly bounce up and down in Gerard's lap making both of them moan loudly into the kiss melting into each other. 

Gerard pulled away scrunching his face up again and buried his head in Frank's chest sucking just below his nipple making Frank bite his lips and go up and down faster making it hard for Gerard to focus on just one spot on his chest. "Frank... Fuck, stop" He managed to breath out between moans. Frank was confused but listened to him anyway slowing down and eventually stopping, throwing himself on Gerard making out with him like it was all they could do. Like if they stopped they would both die or just disappear out into the nothingness of space. 

Frank eventually stopped but kept his lips on Gerard's breathing into his mouth and his hands on Gerard's chest, feeling with every breath that he took his chest slowly rose up and down. Gerard pulled Frank in for a kiss again by his hair but this one wasn't like there was no tomorrow it was just a kiss. A normal fucking kiss. Frank felt Gerard turn in the seat after a while of kissing and he slowly got pushed down onto the backseat again, Gerard slowly laying on top of him. Frank suddenly felt him tugging on his hair and their lips made contact yet again.

This one was messy again, like it was all they cared about. Their kiss didn't last long tho, Frank felt Gerard push into him again and his mouth hung open again and his forehead was against Gerard's again. Gerard suddenly thrust into Frank harder than he ever did and Frank screamed out again, trying to silence himself by biting his fist. Gerard pulled his hand away from his mouth and kissed him still pushing in and out of him slowly. 

"Don't do that, I wanna hear you. Wanna hear your screams-fuck." Gerard moaned into Frank ear Frank nodded slowly swallowing and moaning softly right after that. Gerard cupped his face, kissed him again, and started thrusting in and out faster and harder making them both make noises. Frank suddenly grabbed onto Gerard's arm even harder, almost bringing it to a point that it was just too painful. Gerard knew what he had to do and smirked to himself, wrapping Frank's legs around him, kissing his neck once more, and keeping himself up by his elbows.

He trusted in hard and knew he had hit Frank's good spot by the scream that escaped his lips and the words that he choked out. Gerard did it again and Frank moaned again and bit his lip trying to silence himself but then remembering what Gerard had said and let his mouth fall open. Gerard saw the opportunity and took it kissing Frank again slipping his tongue inside his mouth, aroused by the vibrations Frank was causing to go through his whole body by moaning. 

Gerard put his hands on Frank's waist and thrust in harder and faster, Frank's eyes falling closed and his mouth falling wide open again, soft moaning noises slipping out and his nails digging into Gerard's shoulders leaving small red indents. Frank kept himself up un his elbows trying not to fall back on the backseat. He put his head in the crook of Gerard's neck and bit the same spot as before but harder and more sloppily not being able to latch onto the spot because they were moving so much.

Frank's moans never stopped spilling out as Gerard thrust into him harder and faster grabbing Frank by his hips and pulling him in with each thrust. This was it for Frank. He let go of Gerard and gave up on holding himself up and let his body fall onto the backseat. The noises he made became louder and he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore but the intense pleasure he was feeling. Gerard dug his nails into Frank's hips and started thrusting in and out even harder and faster if it was possible and groaned by the sight of Frank.

He was sweaty all over his body making all his tattoo's shine with sweat and his mouth was hanging open not stopping a single sound from coming out. His eyes were closed and when they opened Gerard could see that they were rolled back into his skull. His hands were reaching around trying to grab anything they could to hold onto, eventually grabbing the backseat and gripping onto it as hard as possible. His hair was sticking to his face and was just everywhere looking like a big mess. His body was shaking slightly and his legs were wrapped around Gerard trying not to let go of him like it would matter. 

Gerard suddenly started focusing on his own pleasure again when he noticed it getting more intense and knew he was getting close. He let out a groan knowing this was gonna be over soon and decided to make the most of it. He thrust in as hard as he could causing Frank's head to hit the car doo so he dragged him back a little and thrust in again and again, trying to go harder and faster every time. Frank was shaking and making the most wonderful noises Gerard had heard in a while. Every time Frank tried to let out a moan it got interrupted by another making him scrunch up his face and gasp for air. 

Gerard reached out for Frank's hair and pulled on it thrusting in harder and harder groaning but trying not to be too loud so he could hear Frank. Frank was so lost in the pleasure he didn't feel Gerard almost pulling his hair out or Gerard's nails making small indents on his hips. Gerard slowed down for a second before putting Frank's legs on his shoulders and continuing again focusing on Frank again. 

Gerard felt himself getting closer and closer and he unknowingly took his hand out of Frank's hair and put it around his throat, digging his nails into Frank's neck but not choking him. Frank moaned out Gerard's name, some curse words and let out loud moans causing Gerard to groan and throw his head back, squeezing Frank's neck harder but pulling away and grabbing his hips again once he realized it was holding back the noises Frank was making. He thrust in at the exact right spot making Frank moan, scream, curse, and scream his name louder than he ever did. Gerard smirked again and did it over and over again not stopping for a single second slowly turning Frank into a moaning, sweaty mess. 

Frank gripped onto Gerard's hair and pulled onto it hard making Gerard's head fall back from the pressure Frank was putting on it and from the amounts of please going through his body. Frank let his hand go from Gerard's hair wanting to see his face when he came. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed, instead he started making all kinds of faces, like his eyes half open and biting his lip, or his tongue hanging out ever so slightly and his eyes shut tightly. 

Gerard grabbed Frank's wrists pinning them above his head and making them with indents caused by his nails like Frank did to his shoulder and he did to Frank's hips. Frank suddenly let out a loud moan followed by another and another after that until he finally managed to choke out Gerard's name just as loud and he came with a groan and a moan that was so loud it could qualify as a scream. This was it for Gerard to, he gripped onto Frank's hair and he let out a moan followed by Frank's name and when he saw Frank lay there with his eyes rolled into his skull screaming his name he groaned loudly coming into the condom. 

His thrusting slowed down and he pulled out, swallowing and breathing heavily. Suddenly Frank sat up and kissed the ever-loving shit out of Gerard who was still trying to recover from what had just happened. Gerard tried to kiss him back just as passionate but failed due to the lack of energy he just lost. Frank pulled away and pushed him down on the backseat, taking a moment to look at Gerard and smirk before pulling him up by his hair kissing him again for a moment, and pulling away the moment he felt Gerard kissing him back, throwing back onto the backseat leaving him out of breath.

Frank realized what had just happened and smirked to himself and then letting himself fall on Gerard putting his head in his neck kissing it softly. He pulled away from Gerard's neck and put their foreheads together again letting their noses touch as he slowly stroked Gerard hair out of his face. Gerard cupped Frank's face and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck once he kissed back and pulled away once both of them needed to breathe again.

They looked into each other's eyes and Gerard bit his lip seeing Frank's smile right above his face. He kissed it once more and Frank put his head in the crook of Gerard's neck again letting out a breath and closed his eyes. Gerard felt Frank smile in his neck and softly made patterns on his back with his fingers. "We should do this again sometime," Frank said into Gerard's neck making Gerard breathe out a soft laugh as he smiled. 

"We should."

\-----------------------------------

Some mistakes in here Bc fucking autocorrect..

I'm maybe gonna write a part 2 if I'm in the mood.

unedited.

-Babuhj


End file.
